


No Puedo Bailar

by bllover587



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Speaks Spanish, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Flustered Alec Lightwood, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bllover587/pseuds/bllover587
Summary: Everyone knows that Alec can't dance. I mean he has two left feet. Right?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 91





	No Puedo Bailar

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak spanish, I am using google translate so if this sounds bad it ain't my fault. Blame google.

Alec is known for many things. 

He's known for being the first shadowhunter openly gay. Known for being the youngest Head of the Institute. And known for being the first person in decades the Magnus was actually serious about. One thing that is not known about him is that he is a horrible dancer.

The man basically had two left feet. So when Izzy dragged Alec to Pandemonium with them Clary was sure that Alec will stay away from the dance floor as far as possible, and he did until this happened. 

" _Come on big brother dance with us." Izzy whined for what seemed like the thousandth time._

_"For the last time Izzy I would rather die than step foot on that dance floor." Alec said getting annoyed with his sister antics._

_"What do you have against dancing?" Clary asked trying to understand why Alec was so against it._

_"It's not that I hate dancing, it's that I can't." Alec said looking away from Clary's expression of disbelief._

_"Who doesn't know how to dance?" Cary asked with a tone that voiced her disbelief._

" _My big brother apparently." Izzy said shaking her head in disbelief._

 _"But to be fair it was only ballroom dancing, we_ _don't_ _know if you can club dance yet." Izzy said rubbing_ _her_ _finger under_ _her_ _chin._

 _"What do_ _you_ _mean?" Alec asked_ _honestly_ _confused._

 _"Just because you're bad at_ _one_ _kind of dance it_ _doesn't_ _mean that_ _you_ _are bad at all of them." Izzy said smiling a little._

 _"Hey Izzy isn't club dancing a little like belly dancing?" Clary_ _asked_ _with a wide grin on her face causing Alec to freeze._

_"Yeah, why do you ask?" Izzy asked tilting her head a little to the left._

_"No reason, I was just thinking about a video I stumbled across when I was checking the Institute's feed." Clary said with a innocent tone and voice that didn't make her look innocent at all._

_Izzy's head wasn't tilted to the left anymore and had a wide grin on her face to match Clary's._

_"OMG Clary, don't tell me-" "Yup, I got a video of our favorite repressed shadowhunter dancing and not any kind of dancing, belly dancing." Clary said reaching in her pocket to get her phone out. "And I uploaded it to my phone."_

_Alec lunged over the table separating him from the girls trying to get the phone from Clary's hands. Clary jumped away from the table and ran past the crowd of people to go into the rooms that Magnus put in the back of the club._

_Izzy was trying to block Alec to give Clary more time to get away. Izzy was waving her hands in the air keeping Alec from not being able to see Clary, when Alec finally got passed Izzy she started to scream things at Alec he knew he would be embarrassed enough to stop chasing after Clary_

_"Does Magnus know you can move like that?!" Izzy shouted causing Alec to stop running and turn towards her._

_"Izzy cállate!!" Alec shouted face pink. ("Izzy shut up)_

_The thing about Alec is that when he is embarrassed he starts speaking in his first language which is Spanish, he doesn't realize when he does it._

_"You can't make me." Izzy said as she stalked her way towards Alec._

_"Puede que no pueda hacerte callar, pero podré dejarte." Alec said a he turned away from Izzy. ("I might not be able to make you shut up, but I will be able to leave you.")_

_"Aww come on Alec, what is so embarrassing about dancing?" Izzy said running so that she could catch up with Alec._

_"No es que no me guste bailar, es que no puedo." Alec said putting his head in his hands. ("It's not that I don't like dancing, it's that I can't.")_

_"Oh come on before you say that we should watch the video on Clary's phone first." Izzy said rubbing Alec's back to comfort him._

_"Fine, but only if she deletes it afterwards." Alec said causing Izzy to grab his hand and drag him to the room Clary was hiding in. "Clary would you be a dear and let me see that video of my big brother." Izzy said extending her hand out for Clary to place her phone on. Once Clary placed the phone on Izzy's hand the latter started to play the video and was shocked._

_When Alec said that he couldn't dance Izzy doubted him, in fact she thought that he would be a good dancer, but she didn't think that he would be this good. Izzy didn't think that there was a better combination between masculine and feminine energies. Once the video was almost over Izzy's eyes widen, shocked that a person's hips could go that fast. When she looked at Clary besides her the expression on her face was the same as Izzy's, what did Alec mean when he said he couldn't dance, this is amazing._

_Once the video finished both the girls looked to Alec their faces basically glowing. "You know what, we are changing the deal, instead of deleting the video after watching it you are going to teach us how to belly dance." Izzy declared with Clary nodding her head violently next to her._

And that is what led up to this.

"¡¿Qué?! No!" Alec said face flushed red. "It's not even that good." Alec said with his face down. "Why would you like to learn from me?" Alec questioned them. "What do you mean you're not good, that's like the fastest I've ever seen someone move their hips and that's including Shakira. Clary said causing Alec to blush from the compliment. 

"How did you even get into belly dancing in the first place?" Izzy asked voice filled with curiosity. "Honestly, I didn't even know what belly dancing was until Magnus took me to Spain." Alec said remembering all of the festivals they went to. "Does Magnus know you can belly dance?" Clary asked sitting down on the couch behind them getting tired of standing.

Alec flushed at the thought of Magnus watching him dance, that would be too much for Alec to handle. 

"No and he never will." Alec said reaching over to grab the phone from Isabelle's hands. Alec then deleted the video and gave the phone back to Clary. "Let's just go, I'm starting to get a headache." Just as Alec was about to walk out of the room he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see that it was Clary. 

"What is it?" Clary started to sway side to side and Alec saw that she was nervous.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I..." Clary said mumbling the last part making Alec not being able to understand her.

"What is it Fray, I didn't hear you." Alec said straining to hear the red head.

"I just wanted you to know that I actually sent the video to someone while I was hiding." Clary said in a rush putting her hands on her mouth afterwards.

"I'm sorry, you did what?" Alec asked hoping he heard wrong.

"I sent it to someone and I ju-" "Who did you sent it to?" Alec said a little worried.

"I sent it to-" Clary was cut off by a phone ringing. Alec took his phone out of his pocket and answered without checking the screen.

"Yes?" Alec asked after he answered the phone holding his finger out signaling for Clary to pause.

 **"Hello Darling~"** The voice on the other side of the call responded.

"Magnus?"

 **"Yes sweetheart?"** Magnus asked in a teasing tone.

"What is it, is something wrong? What happened with the client?" Ale asked in a rush knowing that Magnus wouldn't call him while he was with a client unless it was important.

**"Oh nothing we just finished a little early and I decided to spend my free time talking to my boyfriend until he comes home."**

"Oh." Alec said deflating a bit knowing now that there is no danger.

**"Actually I lied, I have something to ask you pup."**

"What is it?" Alec asked getting worried once again.

**"Why didn't you tell me that you could move your hips in such a sinful way?"**

Alec's face turned red. He was just standing there looking at Clary with a face of disbelief. Out of everyone she could have sent the video to she sent it to Magnus. Clary took the face Alec made at her as an excuse to leave the room rushing to find the other Lightwood.

"I uh, it's. I didn't ex- expect you to -uh." Alec stammered rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to come up with an explanation.

 **"What, you didn't expect me to be interested?"** Magnus asked teasingly.

"It's embarrasing." Alec said face getting impossibly brighter.

 **"Embarrassing? How is this embarrassing? Riding around on a pony with a green striped hat and polka dot pants would be embarrassing. But this, this is sexy. A sexy thing being done by a sexy man."** Magnus said causing Alec to squirm a little from the compliment.

Alec being lost in his own embarrassment didn't hear the whooshing of a portal being opened. Seeing that Alec wasn't paying attention Magnus decided to go behind the shadowhunter and whisper,"Why don't I show you how that made me feel?" Magnus then turned Alec around and pushed into wall, kissing him roughly leaving no room for Alec to argue.

Being caught surprised Alec was frozen for a couple of minutes before he responded to the kiss. Magnus then broke the kiss due to the need to breathe, as Alec was still catching his breath. Magnus attacked his neck covering it with bite marks and love bites. "Mag- Magnus." Alec whispered panting. "Yes Alexander~" Magnus said against his neck causing Alec to shiver in pleasure. "Please-" "Please what darling?" Magnus teased knowing exactly what his boyfriend wanted. "Tómame." Alec whispered in Magnus's ear causing the latter to shiver. "Your wish is my command." Magnus said snapping his fingers and leading his boyfriend towards the portal to continue elsewhere.

Once they left Izzy and Clary came out from behind the wall, Izzy smirking and Clary being shocked. "I told you he was going to get laid, now didn't I." Izzy said in a teasing tone."Just wait until I tell Jace that you helped in Alec getting laid." Izzy said giggling in behind her hand leaving Clary standing there with her face flushed. "You coming?" Izzy called when Clary didn't come out of the room after her. "Yeah, yeah just give me a minute." Clary said as she quickly went to her messages and downloaded the video she sent Magnus to her phone. 

'Simon will never believe this.' Clary thought just as she left the room. Turns out that bringing Alec to the club was a good thing and the result was unexpected, but hey everything isn't what you expect them to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad, along with Watching Eren(with more chapters) and Watching Malec.


End file.
